Other Side
by Guimasi
Summary: Public terlanjur berfikir jika idola mereka adalah apa yang ditunjukkan idola mereka. Tapi bagimana sesungguhnya mereka di belakang public. Ketika hanya ada mereka bersama yang tanpa sungkan menunjukkan cinta kasih. WonKyu slight HoMin. RnR juseyo
1. Chapter 1

**Other Side**

**.**

**.**

_Sakura presents_

**.**

**.**

Changmin tiduran diatas lantai yang beralaskan permadani tebal dengan banyak mainan anak-anak disekelilingnya. Kakinya berayun-ayun diudara. Ini semua bukan mainan Changmin, untuk apa Changmin memainkan mainan anak-anak seperti ini. Kalaupun ia punya itu pasti milik anaknya nanti. Semua mainan ini milik seorang bayi kecil yang duduk didepan Changmin, Hyunwoo. Putra Kyuhyun dan Siwon. Bayi kecil itu terlihat sibuk dengan mainan-mainan yang berserakan mengelilinginya. Ia menggigiti mainan karet berbentuk potongan pizza ditangannya hingga air liurnya kemana-mana, sudah bisa ditebak siapa yang memberikan mainan itu. Mungkin Hyunwoo merasa risih dengan gigi depannya yang mulai akan tumbuh, baru terlihat dua garis kecil berwarna putih. Merasa bosan kemudian Changmin mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Pikiran jahil terbesit ketika ia melihat botol susu Hyunwoo yang sudah kosong. Saat Hyunwoo melepaskan mainannya, Changmin menyodorkan botol susu itu kedalam mulut Hyunwoo. Dengan botol susu yang menggantung dimulutnya –Hyunnwoo menggigitnya— Hyungwoo menatap Changmin dengan tatapan polosnya. Membuat Changmin terkekeh pelan.

"Puuh" Changmin tergelak melihat Hyunwoo yang menyembul botol susunya hingga terpental. Bibir merah bayi itu sedikit maju dan membentuk O, jangan lupakan mata bulatnya yang mengerjap-ngerjap polos.

"Ya! Anakku bukan mainan! Pabbo" Changmin meringis ketika Kyuhyun memukulnya dengan botol susu Hyunwoo yang baru, dan sialnya terisi penuh dengan susu. Kyuhyun tadi sedang ke dapur untuk membuatkan bubur untuk Hyunwoo. Makanya ia menitipkan putra sulungnya pada Changmin yang kebetulan berkunjung. Tidak tahunya, sahabatnya itu malah memainkan putranya. Changmin pikir Hyunwoo boneka!

"Hehe, habisnya dia menggemaskan Kyu! Lihat ini!" Changmin mengangkat Hyunwoo kepangkuannya kemudian ia mengambil lagi botol susu Hyunwoo yang kosong tadi untuk disodorkan pada Hyunwoo.

"Pfuh" Dan sudah bisa ditebak. Hyunwoo menunjukkan reaksi yang sama untuk yang kedua kalinya. Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum melihat buah hatinya yang sangat menggemaskan.

"Dasar!" Kyuhyun menepuk pelan lengan sahabatnya itu. Setelah menyingkirkan beberapa mainan Hyunwoo, Kyuhyun duduk tepat didepan Changmin dan mulai menyuapi Hyunwoo yang terlihat lapar.

"Kalau kau ingin seharusnya kau undang Yunho hyung untuk untuk 'bertempur' terus" Changmin menatap Kyuhyun sebal.

'_Dia pikir bertempur dengan Yunho hyung tidak melelahkan apa!'_

"Kau tenang saja, aku hanya perlu makan makanan yang sehat kemudian menunggu enam bulan lagi dan chajaa, aku juga akan punya yang seperti Hyunwoo" Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Changmin. Kemudian ia menurunkan view nya pada tangan Changmin yang mengelus perutnya yang masih terlihat rata.

"Whoaa jinjjayo~ chukkae Changminie~" Changmin mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar ketika mendapat ucapan selamat dari sahabat dekatnya itu.

"Kupikir Yunho hyung yang akan hamil" Changmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah lempengnya. Kyuhyun langsung sadar jika Changmin menatapnya minta penjelasan.

"Yak kau lihat saja. Yunho hyung tidak kalah cantik tahu! Kalau ia didandani seperti wanita, pasti ia seperti bule" Kyuhyun menjelaskan sambil menatap keatas. Seperti sedang membayangkan bagaimana wajah Yunho si leader TVXQ yang didandani wanita. Kemudian Kyuhyun kembali menatap Changmin dengan menelisik seluruh tubuhnya, hingga pandangannya jatuh pada selangkangan Changmin.

"Ah!" Changmin tersentak saat Kyuhyun menyentuh benda diselangkangannya dan sedikit menekannya. Demi Tuhan, hanya Yunho yang boleh memegangnya.

"Ah kalau dipikir milikmu kan kecil, tidak mungkin Yunho hyung yang hamil" Kyuhyun bertopang dagu sambil manggut-manggut. Hyunwoo turun dari pangkuan Changmin dan mendekati Kyuhyun karna bubur dimulutnya sudah habis. Bayi laki-laki itu merangkak mendekati Changmin lagi dan tanpa diduga melakukan hal yang sama seperti ibunya!

"Hya!"

"Minie..! mini mini!" Bayi itu duduk sambil tertawa dan bertepuk tangan melihat reaksi yang ditunjukkan Changmin.

"Anak dan ibunya sama saja!" Gerutuan yang keluar dari bibir Changmin membuat Kyuhyun puas menertawainya. Ia bahkan menciumi pipi gembil putranya dan membuat putranya beranggapan jika apa yang dilakukannya itu sesuatu yang hebat - -"

Kyuhyun kembali menyuapi Hyunwoo buburnya yang tinggal seperempat. Bagaimana bayi ini tidak gempal kalau makannya saja secepat ini. Kyuhyun mengernyit melihat sahabatnya yang terlihat bingung sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang sepertinya tidak gatal sama sekali.

"Kyu, aku…mau tanya" Entah perasaan Kyuhyun saja atau memang benar, kali ini suara Changmin terdengar melirih. Kyuhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Changmin setelah ia menyuruh maid disana untuk membawa mangkuk bekas bubur Hyunwoo ke dapur.

"Mwo?" Kyuhyun menarik Hyunwoo dalam dekapannya ketika melihat bayi itu duduk sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya yang bulat sepertinya. Sepertinya ia sudah mengantuk.

"Apakah itu…sakit?" Kyuhyun yang sedang menepuk-nepuk ringan punggung putranya mengernyit tak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Changmin. Dia itu kalau bertanya kenapa setengah setengah sih!

"Ah! Maksudmu melahirkan?" Changmin mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja sakit!" Kyuhyun nyaris terbahak melihat ekspresi Changmin yang terkejut sekaligus kaget, kalau saja tidak sedang ada Hyunwoo dipelukannya. Kyuhyun sedikit terkekeh gelih karna Hyunwoo yang menyusupkan wajahnya di dada Kyuhyun.

"Tapi tentu saja itu bergantung bagaimana kau melahirkan Min"

"Maksudmu?" Changmin memandangnya penuh minat dengan kepala yang dimiringkan. Kyuhyun baru sadar kalau sahabatnya ini memang lumayan manis. Pantas Yunho sampai tergila-gila.

"Ya kau tinggal memilih yang mana. Kau memilih melahirkan dengan normal atau Caesar" Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, setahuku melahirkan dengan Caesar itu kan lebih mudah daripada normal, kenapa kau memilih dengan cara normal?" Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil mendengar pertanyaan Changmin. Aigoo calon umma ini.

"Aku hanya ingin merasakan sakitnya umma ketika melahirkanku! Tapi ketika aku siuman umma malah menangis, dia bilang saat beliau melahirkanku tidak sampai seperti itu. Kau tahu sendirikan proses kelahiran untuk male pregnant lebih rumit. Jadi kusarankan kau juga minta pendapat pada Yunho hyung" Changmin mengangguk mengerti.

"Aku keatas sebentar ne Min!" Changmin hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Kyuhyun berlalu membawa Hyunwoo ke kamarnya, pantas saja ia sudah tertidur ini sudah lebih dari jam 8 malam.

"Pasti sangat menyenangkan saat kau berada diantara kami.." Changmin tersenyum sambil mengelus perutnya yang belum terlalu membuncit. Ia hanya perlu menunggu untuk mempunyai malaikat kecil seperti Hyunwoo dalam kehidupan rumah tangganya.

Seorang maid membantu Kyuhyun membukakan pintu kamar Hyunwoo. Sebenarnya Siwon sudah menyarankan agar Hyunwoo tidur satu kamar dengan mereka, tetapi Kyuhyun menolak dan beralasan jika kamar dirumah sebesar ini sangat banyak dan sayang jika tidak digunakan. Meskipun Siwon tidak tahu jika alasan sebenarnya adalah karna ia tidak ingin Siwon terganggu dengan tangisan Hyunwoo sewaktu-waktu. If you know what i mean…

Kyuhyun menidurkan Hyunwoo di box bayinya. Ia juga meletakkan guling kecil disamping kanan kirinya agar ketika Hyunwoo berguling tidak terkena pembatas tempat tidur yang terbuat dari kayu. Kemudian ia menyelimuti bayi laki-laki yang menggemaskan itu dengan selimut warna hijau yang hangat.

"Jalja my angel.." Kyuhyun mengecup pipi putranya dan menutupi boks bayi putranya dengan kelambu agar tidak ada nyamuk yang menggigit kulit mulus putranya. Ia harus segera turun, sepertinya ia sudah terlalu lama meninggalkan Changmin. Tidak lupa sebelumnya Kyuhyun mengambil salep untuk mengobati pegal-pegal dari kotak P3K di kamarnya. Entah kenapa Kyuhyun punya firasat jika ia akan memerlukannya.

"Eoh, Kyu. Kenapa Siwon hyung belum pulang?" Kyuhyun menatap Changmin dengan alis yang terangkat sebelah.

"Kau menanyakan Siwonie atau Yunho hyung, eoh?" Changmin cengengesan mendengar tebakan sahabatnya ini. Sejak mereka masih berstatus sebagai member boyband hingga mereka menikah sekarang, Kyuhyun tetap bisa dengan mudah membaca pikiran sahabatnya. Semudah Siwon membaca pikiran Kyuhyun tentu saja.

"Kau mau kemana Kyu?" Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya ketika Changmin berteriak memanggil.

"Sepertinya mereka sudah pulang!" Sambil tersenyum, Kyuhyun bergegas menuju pintu depan mansion nya. Changmin buru-buru merapikan barang bawaannya dan menyusul Kyuhyun.

"Aku pulang, baby" Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Siwon yang langsung memeluknya begitu turun dari mobil. Bahkan meninggalkan dua namja lain dibelakangnya.

"Kyuhyunie, aku kemari untuk menjemput Minie.."

"Silakan hyung! Hati hati dijalan ne! kau membawa dua orang !" sebuah sepatu melayang keluar dari mobil dan nyaris mengenai kepala Kyuhyun.

"Eoh? Hae hyung kenapa disini? Hyung tidak ikut pulang bersama Yunho hyung?"

"Aniya baby, Hae hyung kemari untuk membantu hyung memeriksa laporan keuangan kantor"

"Aku lapar, kalian malah bermesraan disini!" Donghae memutar matanya malas melihat adegan mesra didepannya. Dan dengan tidak sopannya, ia nyelonong masuk dan mengobrak-abrik isi dapur. Sedangkan kedua sahabatnya itu malah membiarkan Donghae melakukan apa yang dia mau. Toh jika mereka berkunjung ke kediaman Donghae mereka balik merusuh. Jadi impas.

"Kyu, punggungku pegal sekali. Tolong dipijit ne" Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dan menarik suaminya untuk masuk kedalam. Terlalu lama diluar membuat tubuhnya yang hanya berbalut kaos, sedikit menggigigil kedinginan.

Sampai di ruang tengah, Kyuhyun membantu Siwon melepaskan jas, dasi, sekaligus kemejanya. Kemudian ia menyuruh Siwon berbaring menelungkup disampingnya dan mulai memijat punggung keras suaminya. Ternyata firasatnya untuk membawa salep penghilang pegal tadi memang benar. Suara gelimpangan dari dapur sama sekali tak mengusik mereka, itu pasti Donghae sedang menggasak kulkas mereka dan menumpuknya menjadi bukit diatas nampan untuk dibawa kemari.

"Kyu! Pudingnya enak sekali, siapa yang membuatnya?" Donghae tiba-tiba muncul dengan sebelang tangan yang membawa nampan dengan makanan menggunung dan sebelah tangannya lagi membawa pudding dengan potongan besar.

"Hya.. duduklah hyung! Kau bisa membuat makanan itu tumpah" Siwon mulai membuka suara. Nyaris saja ia tertidur dan melupakan pekerjaannya karena pijatan Kyuhyun dipunggungnya.

"Itu buatanku dan Changmin tadi siang. Baguslah kalau hyung menyukainya" Donghae duduk didepan Kyuhyun dan Siwon, ia meletakkan gunungan makanannya disampingnya dan mulai membuka laptop dan mengeluarkan banyak berkas yang harus dipriksanya.

"Jja! Ini tugasmu Sajangnim" Donghae menyodorkan berkas-berkas yang begitu banyak kehadapan Siwon. Sedangkan namja itu mulai memeriksa perkembangan cabang perusahaan Hyundai yang dipegang sahabatnya.

"Kenapa kau memandangku begitu hyung?" Kyuhyun terheran melihat Donghae yang melihatnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, tatapan tidak percaya tepatnya.

"Aku tidak tau kenapa kau dulu mau mau saja mendapat gelar evil magnae, polahmu manis begini. Apanya yang evil?"

"Itu tuntutan pekerjaan hyung. Kau dulu bukankah sama saja?! Orang orang melihatmu sebagai sosok yang polos dan melihat Hyukie hyung sebagai orang yang mesum. Padahal sebenarnya image kalian terbalik" Dengan senyuman yang manis dan tetap memijat punggung Siwon yang sedang memeriksa berkas, Kyuhyun membalas ucapan Hyungnya yang dari Mokpo itu.

"Selain manis, Kyuhyunku juga sangat kalem dan menurut padaku. Tidak seperti Hyukie.." Siwon menyahut diantara percakapan Donghae dan Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Hyukie seperti itu karna dia dulunya seorang lead dancer! Mungkin itu sudah mendarah daging kalau dia sedikit pecicilan. Jadi tidak terima gugatan!"

"Aish kenapa hanya mengugat, cerai saja sekalian. Seles—aduh!" Siwon mengerang sakit ketika sebuah mouse mendarat tidak mulus di kepalanya. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum karena Kyuhyun mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut.

"Hya! Kalian tidak usah bertengkar, kerjakan saja pekerjaan kalian. Kalau sampai Hyunwoo bangun karna kalian.. awas saja! Aku tidak akan melepaskan kalian hidup-hidup dari rumah ini. Se-inchipun!" Kyuhyun memandang keduanya dengan tajam. Membuat Siwon dan Donghae sedikit ngeri dengan ancaman Kyuhyun. Karena mencari aman akhirnya mereka memilih segera menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka.

_2 hours leter_

Siwon mendorong tumpukan file yang sudah diperiksanya dengan tangan yang lunglai, begitu pula dengan Donghae yang mematikan laptopnya kemudian merenggangkan ototnya yang sangat pegal. Rasanya lelah sekali. Ia sedikit iri dengan Siwon yang terus dipijat oleh Kyuhyun sejak tadi. Ia juga mau seperti itu, hanya bedanya setelah Donghae dipijat Hyukjae, pegal dipunggungnya akan hilang dan berganti dengan tulang punggungnya yang remuk. Itu karna yang Hyukjae lakukan bukan memijat Donghae menggunakan tangan, tetapi menginjak-injak punggung nya.

Siwon kemudian bangkit dari pangkuan Kyuhyun. Ia duduk disamping Kyuhyun dan menatap pendampingnya itu masih dengan penuh cinta, meskipun gurat kelelahan sangat kentara pancarannya. Apalagi dengan kantung mata Siwon yang terlihat sedikit lebih hitam. Siwon meraih Kyuhyun dan mengecup keningnya sambil menggumamkan terima kasih. Suatu hal yang biasa tetapi itu adalah suatu hal yang sangat Kyuhyun sukai. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis membalas suaminya.

"Ah! Karena sudah selesai, aku pulang dulu ne.." Siwon dan Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Donghae yang telah merapikan semua file dan menyimpannya rapi. Ia juga mengeluarkan sebuah kantong untuk membungkus makanan yang ia rampar dari kulkas keluarga kecil Choi itu. Membuat sang pemilik rumah hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala memaklumi kelakuan hyungnya yang masih sedikit kekanakan.

"Mau aku buatkan kopi dulu hyung.." Kyuhyun sudah akan berdiri menuju dapur jika saja Donghae tidak menarik tangannya dan membuatnya kembali terduduk.

"Tidak perlu, Kyuhyunie.. lagipula aku sudah mengambil kopi kalengan dari kulkas kalian! Hehehe" Kyuhyun mendengus sebal melihat hyungnya yang sedang nyengir sambil menatapnya tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Baiklah. Biar kuantar kedepan!" Siwon memecah keheningan mereka. Donghae sudah berdiri dan berjalan mendahului mereka menuju pintu masuk utama Mansion Choi ini. Siwon mengernyit ketika Kyuhyun menarik tangannya dan membuatnya berhenti dan terpaksa berbalik.

"Jangan mengada-ada! Diluar sangat dingin!" Kyuhyun berujar lembut sambil tersenyum. Ditangannya tersampir mantel tebal berwarna coklat. Setidaknya sangat berguna untuk Siwon yang sedang bertelanjang dada saat ini. Siwon tersenyum dan mengambil mantel itu kemudian memakainya. Mereka bergegas menyusul Donghae untuk mengantarnya sampai depan.

"Eoh! Hyung, bukankah kau tadi tidak membawa mobil?" Donghae membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati Kyuhyun yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi bingung. Magnae mereka ini memang selalu menggemaskan.

"Kalian tenang saja. Hyukie sudah menjemputku diluar" Sambil tersenyum namja itu dengan bersemangat membuka pintu penuh ukiran Mansion Choi. Dan benar saja dugaannya, didepan sudah terparkir mobil putih yang biasa dikendarai Hyukjae.

"Aku benar kan!" Donghae berbalik dan melemparkan senyum lebar pada Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Donghae melambaikan tangannya sebelum mobil mereka berlalu pergi. Siwon masih menatap kepergian mobil itu hingga tidak terjangkau lagi oleh pandangannya karena kabut. Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya dan menemukan Kyuhyun yang memandanginya lekat.

"Ada apa?"

"Ayo masuk" Bukannya menjawab, Kyuhyun sambil terus mengulas senyum justru membalik tubuh Siwon dan mendorongnya untuk segera masuk. Udaranya semakin dingin karena ini memang sudah hampir tengah malam.

Siwon duduk diranjang mereka sambil terus menatap Kyuhyun. Namja manis itu kini sedang menyiapkan Siwon piyama dan sebuah kaus dalam untuknya. Bahkan meskipun penghangat ruangan sudah dinyalakan dan jendela tertutup rapat, tetap saja udara dingin masih masuk.

"Babe kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi.." Siwon menatap Kyuhyun penuh harap. Kini ia sedang berada dihadapannya. Dengan telaten, namja manis itu membuka mantel Siwon sekaligus celana yang dikenakan pria berdimple itu. Bahkan sudah sejak mereka masih mengadakan konser, Kyuhyun melihat Siwon bertelanjang dada dan memamerkan tubuhnya pada para fans. Dan tetap saja Kyuhyun akan merona bila ia melihat Siwon. Yaah meskipun mereka bahkan sudah mempunyai Hyunwoo. Kyuhyun memakaikan piyama Siwon sambil menatap manic matanya , ia masih merona. Dan itu hanya membuatnya terus tersenyum dihadapan Siwon.

"Entahlah. Tapi dimataku hyung selalu terlihat semakin tampan." Siwon tersenyum mendengar pujian yang dilontarkan huswife nya. Saat Kyuhyun sudah selesai dengan kancing piyama terakhirnya, Siwon menarik Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya dan mengecupi kening Kyuhyun dengan penuh sayang.

"Kau juga semakin bertambah manis, meskipun sudah melahirkan Hyunwoo. Tubuhmu cepat sekali kembali seperti dulu. Bahkan sekarang kau semakin seksi dimataku.." Siwon mencuri sebuah ciuman dari bibir huswifenya. Meskipun sejujurnya Kyuhyun tidak akan menolak perlakuan Siwon. Namja manis itu menyurukkan wajahnya keleher Siwon dan mendorong Siwon ke ranjang hingga mereka tertidur telentang dengan posisi berpelukan.

"Kalau begitu aku semakin senang"

"Maksudnya..?" Siwon sedikit menarik Kyuhyun dan menatapnya bingung.

"Itu tandanya aku berhasil melakukan tugasku untuk membuat pendampingku ini senang" Siwon tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun. Dan ia kembali memeluk huswife yang sudah mendampinginya bahkan sejak mereka masih berstatus sebagai public figure! Siwon menggeser tubuh mereka hingga ia bersandar di headrest tempat tidur dengan Kyuhyun yang berada dipelukannya. Tidak ada diantara mereka yang membuka suara. Keheningan ditengah malam seperti ini membuat mereka nyaman dengan dunia mereka. Hingga sebuah suara ketukan pintu kamar membuat mereka tersadar, Kyuhyun beranjak dan membuka pintu.

"Oh bibi Kwon, kenapa dengan Hyunwoo..?" Seorang pelayang berdiri dengan Hyunwoo yang menangis digendongannya dan dibelakang pelayan itu berdiri pelayan lain dengan botol susu formula Hyunwoo ditangannya.

"Tiba-tiba saja Hyunwoo menangis tuan. Kami sudah mencoba memberinya susu formula, tetapi tuan muda menolak" Kyuhyun mengambil alih putra kecilnya yang masih menangis itu. tangisannya sedikit mereda ketika bayi laki-laki manis itu berada digendongan ibunya.

"Aigo.. terimakasih bibi Kwon. Biar aku yang mengurusnya.." mereka berlalu pergi setelah sebelumnya membungkuk hormat pada majikan mereka. Kyuhyun membawa Hyunwoo masuk setelah menutup pintu kamar mereka.

"Ada apa Chagi..?" Siwon bertanya lembut. Ah Siwon selalu seperti itu, membuatnya kembali bersemangat saat mendengar gombalannya ketika ia merasa begitu lelah.

"Entahlah, mungkin Hyunwoo lapar yeobo.." Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil ketika ia melihat Siwon kaget karna panggilan manisnya. Kyuhyun kembali mendudukkan dirinya disamping Siwon. Ia membuka kancing piyamanya, kemudian mengarahkan nipple nya kemulut Hyunwoo. Sepertinya bayi itu sangat kelaparan, terlihat sekali dengan caranya menghisap nipple Kyuhyun dengan kuat.

Sebelah lengan Siwon merangkul tubuh Kyuhyun dengan tangannya yang mengusap sayang rambut tebal putranya. Rambutnya berwarna hitam dan tebal seperti milik Siwon, tetapi sedikit ikal seperti milik Kyuhyun. Bayi itu sama sekali tidak terganggu, ditambah tengan ibunya yang sesekali menepuk-nepuk pelan pantat Hyunwoo.

"Dia sangat manis sepertimu.." Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menatap Siwon kemudian mencium suaminya yang tampan itu.

"Dan Hyunwoo juga sangat tampan sepertimu. Meskipun ia memiliki pipi yang berisi tapi ia tetap menghasilkan dimple yang dalam sepertimu" Siwon kembali tersenyum ketika Kyuhyun melontarkan pujian padanya.

"Kyu.. tapi aku masih heran.." Kyuhyun kembali menatap Siwon. Seolah memintanya melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa melahirkan Hyunwoo secara normal? Setahuku pada kasus male pregnant lainnya, mereka akan melahirkan bayi dengan oprasi Caesar.."

"Kupikir kau sudah tau, hyung" Kyuhyun balik menatap Siwon terheran-heran. Apa keluarganya belum bercerita pada Siwon tentang kondisi tubuhnya yang sebenarnya..?

"Ketika aku lahir dokter menyatakanku berkelamin laki-laki, begitu pula yang tertulis di surat kelahiranku. Tetapi sesuatu terjadi ketika aku menginjak tahun kedua di JHS. Entah kenapa pinggangku selama seminggu terus-terusan sakit, kupikir sakitnya akan hilang ketika umma memijatnya. Tapi ternyata tidak hilang juga. Sakit itu justru terus muncul dan bertambah sakit dihari-hari selanjutnya…" Siwon masih serius mendengarkan apa yang diutarakan huswifenya. Bagaimanapun ia suaminya, jadi Siwon berhak tahu segala sesuatunya tentang Kyuhyun. Dan sudah menjadi kewajibannya untuk melindungi pendampingnya yang manis itu.

"Umma membawaku ke dokter ketika menemukanku dengan selangkangan yang berdarah, bahkan kami tidak tahu darimana keluarnya darah itu. Setelahnya dokter memberitahu bahwa aku memiliki kelamin ganda. Aku mempunyai organ reproduksi pria dan wanita sekaligus secara lengkap dan keduanya berfungsi dengan baik. Ditambah lagi dengan cukup banyaknya hormone wanita ditubuhku, membuatku bahkan bisa memproduksi ASI untuk Hyunwoo. Hhh dan sejak saat itu aku harus membiasakan diri dengan menstruasi dan pandangan aneh teman-temanku tentang dadaku yang sedikit lebih berisi dari mereka…" Kyuhyun menatap khawatir pada Siwon yang menatapnya terkejut. Terang saja, ini hal yang sama sekali tak diketahui Siwon dari huswifenya.

"Kau tidak jijik padaku kan hyung..?" Siwon tersenyum dan mengecup pipi Kyuhyun. Ia menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak akan. Lanjutkan..aku ingin tahu lebih jauh tentang pendamping hidupku ini.."

"Sejak saat itu aku selalu mengalami menstruasi secara rutin setiap bulannya dan dadaku juga membesar meskipun tidak sebesar milik wanita.. hyung masih ingat kecelakaanku dulu kan?" Siwon hanya mengangguk pelan menanggapinya, masih dengan matanya yang menatap Kyuhyun penuh sayang. Sejujurnya ia sangat benci sesuatu yang mengingatkannya tentang kejadian mengerikan itu. Namun karena ini demi sebuah fakta maka ia berusaha meredam dirinya sendiri.

"Sejak saat itu hyungdeul salalu berpikir jika aku sakit pinggang dan mudah kelelahan karena sejak kecelakaan itu. sebenarnya memang benar sejak kecelakaan itu, tetapi bukan karena aku kelelahan ataupun daya tubuhku yang menurun. Itu karena secara tiba-tiba menstruasiku berhenti dan berganti dengan pinggangku yang sering sakit disetiap bulannya. Aku hanya bercerita pada umma, dan akhirnya umma membawaku ke dokter keluarga kami.."

"Dokter itu tidak tahu tentang penyebab menstruasiku berhenti, tapi ia mengatakan bahwa dengan menstruasiku yang berhenti itu membuat dinding rahimku menjadi kuat. Tapi kabar buruknya adalah aku hanya dapat melahirkan satu kali dalam kondisi baik. Selebihnya itu akan membunuhku. Maafkan aku hyung.." Siwon meraih Kyuhyun yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia membisikkan kata-kata penenang sambil mengecupi puncak kepala Kyuhyun.

"Semua ini bukan salahmu.. dengan kau berhasil berjuang melahirkan Hyunwoo dan kini putra kita sehat saja aku sudah sangat berterima kasih dan sangat bersyukur. Aku tidak peduli bagaimanapun kondisi tubuhmu. Aku justru senang jika karena umma mengangkat rahimmu, dengan begitu kau akan selalu disisisku dan menjadi ibu yang sangat Hyunwooie banggakan. Bukan begitu jagooan daddy?" Siwon mengecup pipi Hyunwoo dan membuat Hyunwoo semakin kencang menghisap nipple Kyuhyun.

Siwon membawa Kyuhyun dan Hyunwoo dalam rengkuhan lengannya. Menghangatkan tubuh Kyuhyun yang sedikit terbuka karena sedang menyusui putra mereka. Ia tidak mau Kyuhyun ataupun Hyunwoo sakit karena udara dingin yang sedikit merangsek masuk.

"Yeobo..lepaskan sebentar. Aku mau membawa Hyunwoo kekamarnya.." Siwon melepaskan pelukannya setelah ia mengecup pipi Kyuhyun.

"Terimakasih sudah memanggilku yeobo…" Kyuhyun terkekeh dan sedikit merunduk untuk balas mengecup kening Siwon.

"Kau selalu menjadi sayangku.. sebentar ne.." Siwon hanya mengangguk dan menatap Kyuhyun yang keluar menuju kamar Hyunwoo yang ada disebelah kamar mereka.

Aloha…! Aku balik bawa ff baru lagi *aduh malu :3 hihihi. Mianhae kalo ini sangat OOC dan membuat Kyuhyun terlalu sweeeeeeet *padahal orangnya emang swet overload! Dan ini PASTI NGGAK MASUK AKAL! Namanya juga fanfict boo' Entah kenapa belum lama aku ngimpiin WonKyu kayak gitu… aigoo :3 aku gak tau ini mau chapter atau Cuma stop sampai disini,, itu tergantung permintaan kalian para readerku tercintaah :3 aku juga siapin ff lain yang lagi tahap pengetikan dan pencarian wangsit khekhekhe. Udah ah! Itu aja cuap cuapnya! Keep RnR Key! Aku sedih ada salah satu reader yang menghilang… kamu kemana thoo…:'(


	2. The Letter

**Other Side [THE LETTER]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Starring our lovely OTP, WonKyu_

**.**

**.**

**'Kepada orang beruntung yang akan menikahi dia dimasa depan, tolong jaga dia. Selalu berada disisinya. Katakan padanya bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja sewaktu dia terjatuh. Ingatkan dia bahwa tidak masalah untuk menangis dia saat dia melakukan yang terbaik yang bisa dia perbuat, dia menyukai hal pada dia, seakan kau membawa seluruh duniaku. Aku tidak mengatakan akan mudah untuk berada disisinya, tapi tolong, bertahanlah. Masak makanan kesukaannya setiap dia pulang ke rumah. Dia mencintaimu, bahkan lebih. Jangan terpengaruh ketika fansnya membencimu, kamu hanya perlu tahu bahwa kamu adalah orang yang akan mensupport dia apapun yang akan terjadi. Jangan pernah berhenti mencintai dia, sayangku. Dia memilihmu diantara milyaran orang. Kau mencuri hati berharganya. Aku iri kepadamu, aku ingin berada dibahunya. Bahkan hanya untuk satu detik ketika kamu mendapatkannya untuk selamanya. Aku selalu bermimpi untuk terbangun dihadapan wajahnya setiap hanya kamu yang akan mencintainya selama selama aku mampu. Aku mencintai setiap detail luar biasa, apa yang cinta lakukan pada setiap orang. Tapi selalu datang dengan harga yang harus kubayar, terkadang melukai diriku ketika aku mencintainya. Dia membawa sakit yang setara dengan kebahagiaan yang dibawanya. Dan aku tahu kamu adalah dunianya. Walaupun sangat sulit untuk melepasnya pergi, aku akan mencobanya. Sekarang dia menemukan keabadiannya, itu juga watunya bagiku untuk menemukan keabadianku kau menyampaikan pesanku untuknya? Katakan padanya aku selalu yang aku lakukan untuk melepasnya pergi. Aku juga ingin bebas, aku ingin mencintai seseorang yang mencintaiku juga. Tapi biarkan dia tahu bahwa dia pernah memasuki hidupku. Karena dia mengajariku arti cinta yang sebenarnya.**

**Siwon's fans-'**

Kyuhyun mendongak ketika merasakan sepasang tangan menangkup pipinya dan menghapis buliran bening yang membasahi pipinya. Seseorang dihadapan Kyuhyun merendahkan tubuhnya hingga wajahnya berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun. Ia kemudian tersenyum.

"Berhentilah menangis, kau terlihat lebih jelek dari hyukjae" Pria berpakaian formal dihadapan Kyuhyun tertawa kecil ketika Kyuhyun memukul ringan lengannya yang masih keras.

"Aku tahu Siwonie tidak menyukainya, makanya aku mencoba untuk tidak menangis. Dan kali ini aku gagal" Kyuhyun menundukkan wajahnya. Menatap tangannya yang kini memainkan secarik surat dari fans Siwon. Seorang pria yang kini menjadi milik Kyuhyun selamanya. Pria ini, keabadian Kyuhyun.

"Kau kan cengeng"

"Ya~ Aku tidak secengeng itu~" Kyuhyun mulai merajuk ketika Siwon menggodanya.

"Arrata. Jadi apa yang membuatmu mengabaikan salamku Kyunie?"

"Maafkan aku~ aku terlalu serius membaca surat ini" Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dengan wajah bersalahnya dan menunjukkan surat dengan kertas berwarna biru ditangannya. Siwon mengernyit dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi bertanya.

"Dari siapa?"

"Dari seseorang yang juga begitu besar mencintaimu"

"Huh?" Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia menaruh surat itu dibalik bantal tidurnya kemudian ia berdiri dan mengamit lengan Siwon mesra.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat. Siwonie mandilah~ Pasti sangat melelahkan seharian ini" Kyuhyun berkata dengan lembut disertai senyuman tipis diwajahnya.

"Ah~ kau memang is— huswi—"

"Im your wife babe" Kyuhyun mengerling genit sebelum menutup pintu kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Siwon yang masih terbengong-bengong dengan percakapan mereka baru saja. Perlahan senyum tidak tampan Siwon terpatri dibibirnya.

"AKU MENCINTAIMU CHOI KYUHYUN!"

"AKU JUGA MENCINTAIMU CHOI SIWON SAYANG!" Kyuhyun membalas teriakan Siwon dari arah dapur.

"KYAHAAAAAA!" Dan kali ini Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh pelan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Memaklumi suaminya yang absurd dan terkadang terlewat normal—abnormal—

Kyuhyun segera mematikan kompor dan mengambil mangkuk untuk menyiapkan Siwon makan. Hidungnya mencium aroma maskulin. Tanpa berbalikpun Kyuhyun tahu jika itu adalah Siwon. Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang dan mengecup pipinya.

"Woaa" Siwon melongo dan menatap masakan yang disiapkan Kyuhyun dengan takjub. Tanpa mengatakan apapun ia melepas pelukannya dan dengan kasar Siwon duduk menanti dimeja makan.

"Rapat mendadak tadi benar-benar menyita waktu makan malamku!" Siwon berkata dengan intonasi sebal sambil menyendok makanan dengan kasar. Menunjukkan rasa sebalnya karena melewatkan makan malamnya dan membuatnya harus menegak obat mag.

"Kalau begitu sekarang makanlah yang banyak" Siwon mengangguk menanggapi Kyuhyun.

"Mau kemana Kyu?" Siwon memegang pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun yang akan berdiri.

"Sikat gigi, lalu cuci muka. Ada apa?"

"Lekaslah kembali" Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengecup pipi Siwon sekilas.

"Pasti"

**nn (°.°) nn **

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan Siwon pada tubuhnya yang sangat erat dengan perlahan. Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya diranjang dengan tubuh yang bersandar pada headboard. Ia mengambil surat dari fans dibawah bantalnya dan ia juga mengambil selembar kertas dan pulpen dari meja.

**'Teruntuk orang yang juga sangat mencintai suamiku. Aku akan berusaha menjaganya, aku juga akan terus berada disisnya. Karena itulah janji kami dihadapan Tuhan. Bahkan tanpa dia terjatuh aku mengatakan semuanya baik-baik saja. Aku selalu memujinya, tapi ia terlalu sering awal sudah terbayang olehku seberapa sulit agar aku dapat berada disisinya. Aku sangat bersyukur karena aku bisa bertahan hingga saat ini. Hingga seterusnya. Karena dia tahu aku tidak pandai dalam memasak. Tetapi aku akan belajar dengan sungguh-sungguh agar ia bangga mempunyai istri tidak memikirkan lagi tentang penggemar yang membenci kami karena pernikahan ini. Karena kami percaya diantara jutaan penggemar, masih ada yang mendukung kebahagiaan kami. Aku tidak akan berhenti mencintainya, bahkan jika jantungku menolak untuk berdetak lagi. Aku telah menemukan keabadianku dan aku berharap akulah keabadiannya. Kami merasa selalu bahagia disetiap nafas kami. Karena itu temukanlah keabadianmu. Cintailah keabadianmu sebagaimana kamu mencintai Siwonie.**

**Siwon's wife—'**

Kyuhyun melipat suratnya dan memasukkannya dalam amplop berwarna biru safir. Ia mengelemnya dan menuliskan alamat tujuan surat itu. Kyuhyun berencana mengirimkannya besok siang. Ia kemudian menyimpan surat tadi diatas meja dan kembali berbaring di samping Siwon.

Hembusan nafass Siwon terasa menerpa wajahnya. Menunjukkan kedekatan posisi mereka. Kyuhyun meletakkan tangannya dipipi Siwon dan membelainya dengan lembut.

"Bahkan ketika dunia membenciku, cintaku padamu tidak akan berubah Siwonie"

_Tadi baca sebuah surat dari ELF yang ditulis untuk uri SUPER JUNIOR. Dan akhirnya terfikir ttng cerita sprit diatas. RnR juseyo~ _

_ini REPOST yaa. Sebenernya kalo di wp chap ini ada di bagian 3. _

_Kenapa Namanya Babynya WonKyu aku milih HyunWoo? Tdinya mau Wohyun, tpi mlh kyk member bb #kalogaksalah. Hyuwon, Ntar kalo ditambah suffiks -nie ntar samaan dong sama Siwon. kalo HyunWoo kan enak. Daddynya Woonie, anaknya Woonie.. unyu aja. kkkk~_

_Iyaa ini maulidaa, ternyata ada yang inget tah kkk~_


End file.
